1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for use on an electrical connector and useful particularly prior to and during application of the connector to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A widely used prior art electrical connector for assembly in a printed circuit board, requires carrier strip mounted terminals initially inserted into the printed circuit board, with the carrier strip carrying the terminals then being removed. A housing is then inserted over the terminals and secured to the printed circuit board to provide the final connector. It is desirable to provide an electrical connector of the type hereinabove described which can be preassembled and installed as a single unit. The problem with the prior art connector is that it is incapable of preassembly because there is no provision for retaining the terminals themselves within the housing prior to installation.